Mundus (Devil May Cry)
Summary Mundus (Lat: "world") is the primary antagonist of the first Devil May Cry. According to legend, Mundus was a demon prince who consumed the fruit of the sacred tree Qliphoth in ancient times, gained divine powers and killed the god of demonkind, becoming the ruler of the Underworld. Soon after, Mundus' rule was opposed by the demon god Argosax, leading to a great war that separated the Underworld in two kingdoms. Sometime after the war, Mundus began to covet the realm of humans and planned to take over the universe. As a result, his right-hand man, Sparda, rebelled against him and defeated and sealed him away. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Mundus, "Prince of Darkness", "Dark Emperor" Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: At least 2000 years old (Likely older) Classification: Demonic Emperor Powers and Abilities: |-|Original Timeline=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Illusion Creation (Was capable of creating illusions in Mallet Island), Mind Control and Soul Manipulation (Put Vergil's soul in Nelo Angelo armor and later controlled his mind. Casually killed Griffon with just his projection, who's capable of reforming his entire physical form so long as his core, which is stated to be his very soul, still intact), Regeneration (Mid), Flight, Large Size (Type 1), Danmaku, Information Analysis and Preparation (Collected data from Dante's fight style when he send demons to attack him), Energy Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Avatar Creation, Matter Manipulation (can attack with Particle Beams), limited Power Nullification (Restrained Nightmare's free will), Chain Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Destroyed Griffon's body and "core" when killing him, likely interacted with intangible demons on Mallet Island such as the Sargasso and Sins), Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Creation (Created Trish, Frosts, Nightmare and many other demons), Weather Manipulation, Teleportation, Unholy Manipulation, Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Forcefield Generation, Reality Warping (Passive maintains Mallet Island. Warps Mallet Island to a new location every night and drastically warped large parts of it), Fear Manipulation and Empowerment (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) | Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Time Stop, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Magma Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters),Holy Manipulation, likely Spatial Manipulation (Managed to break Yamato in his fight against Vergil), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, endured being in the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness) and Fear Manipulation (Feeds of despair, can be around other demons, and their presence can cause fear) |-|Beastheads' Alternate Timeline=All previous abilities up to possibly even higher levels, Portal Creation and BFR (Created the portals which sent Dante and Beryl to an alternate universe and the Void), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Sleep Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1; Stated to be embodiment of the Void which is stated to empty), passive Corruption (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Disease Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop (In the alternate timeline, Mundus was the embodiment of a void that was the source of all the energy contained within the Demon World, which is stated to be able to warp the minds of men, drive any human in it insane, turn souls into monsters, create time paradoxes, stop time on certain areas and warp space) and Fear Manipulation (Made Beryl collapse out of terror by merely existing near her) Attack Potency: Universe level (Fused the Human World and the Demon World into one. After his defeat, the Demon World threatened to collapse. After consuming the fruit of the Qliphoth, he killed the former king of the Underworld, who separated the original universe in two), possibly Universe level+ (Is stated to be equal in power to Argosax as the Despair Embodied, and once fought a war against him that separated the rule of the Demon World in two sides) | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Is stated to be "probably even stronger" than his main timeline counterpart. Was the physical embodiment of a void which was the source of all the energy contained within the Demon World, with said void collapsing upon his death) Speed: At least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Kept up with Dante in Sparda Devil Trigger form, flew at these speeds in their battle) | At least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Should scale to his main timeline counterpart. Briefly kept up with a casual Dante) Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G Striking Strength: Universal, possibly Universal+ (Traded blows with Sparda Devil Trigger Dante in their battle) | Universal, possibly Universal+ (Exchanged blows with DMC2 Dante relatively evenly before being overwhelmed) Durability: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Can tank multiple hits from Sparda and Dante) | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Temporarily withstood an onslaught from DMC2 Dante) Stamina: Very high Range: Tens of meters normally. Varies from tens of meters to cross-universal with various powers and abilities | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Ruled the Demon World for a while and led the demonic invasion of the Human World. Can create sentient life from scratch. Fought in a great war) Weaknesses: He is rather overconfident. Key: Original timeline | Beastheads' alternate timeline Gallery Eyes_of_Mundus.jpg|Avatar Form Young_Mundus.jpg|Statue Form Mundus_render.png|Godly Form Mundus_off_battle.png|True Form Others Notable Victories: Notables Losses: Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) Xehanort's profile (Beasthead Mundus was used, and speed was equalized.) Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) Strange's profile (Base Mundus was used, and Strange didn't have summons or artifacts higher than 3-A, Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Devil May Cry Category:Demons Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Magma Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Illusionists Category:Danmaku Users Category:Possession Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Unholy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Disease Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2